


Void Elf Backstory

by NyxShadowfur



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: Just a story explaining the coming to be of these two half sister blood elves turned void elves. That's all. Aging is funky because I was being simplistic, and I'm aware of the aging difference between human and elves. This can be ignored if you chose so. This was really a collaborative effort between the other player, the half sister, in game, in World of Warcraft.





	Void Elf Backstory

Prior to the events that Umbric and the void elves became, there was a simple family that resided within Silvermoon City. They were a family of priests, a mother, Zyadi Eagerguard, a father, Zureim Eagerguard, a daughter, Nysondia Eagerguard, and Lilthe Eagerguard. Together, they were very noble priests, and known for their devoutness to all that is Holy and pure. But, they hide a dark secret. They were devout followers of Umbric and the void as well. But, all was not as good as one hoped for it to be. Starting out with Nysondia being just three years old, as her mother was tending to Lilthe since she was just born, Zureim was busy in his study, practicing void magic from a tome Umbric had given him. What Zureim did not know was that he was given the wrong tome by mistake

 

As Zureim was studying the text, he accidentally opened as rift, and just as the rift opened, his wife and two little girls walked in. Zureim immediately said “STAND BACK! THIS IS UNSTABLE!” and just like that, Zureim was dragged into the portal by a massive shadowy hand grabbed Zureim and pulled him into the rift, and closed. Both Nysondia and Lilthe were too young to fully comprehend what had happened. But Zyadi saw this, and pulled both her daughters out of the room, and told Nysondia to take Lilthe to their rooms and stay there until called. Nysondia nodded, as she took Lilthe to the room, but when she turned back, she saw her mother hammering boards onto the door and sealing it. Unsure of what happened, Nysondia sat on the bed, with her little sister, and just waited. And after that, the next year was rough for Zyadi, Nysondia, and Lilthe.

 

Over the course of one year, making Nysondia four years old, and Lilthe a year old, Nysondia had seen her mother finally smile after a year of sadness and sorrow. Nysondia came downstairs from her room one day, after Lilthe was put to sleep, to see her mother, with another woman, but this time, it was a blood elf ranger, with a bow and sword, and armor. Nysondia watched as her mother, said “I can’t thank you enough Viltea...You really did help me through all those months alone.” as Nysondia saw her mother kiss Viltea, and Viltea return the kiss. What happened next was embedded into Nysondia’s mind for years to come. Nysondia saw Viltea kiss her mother back, but also saw them both strip naked and begin to indulge in each other’s desires. Nysondia saw a foreign woman, cradle and hold her own mother, and then indulge in sexual desires, as she saw Viltea possess a men’s belongings at her groin.

 

From Nysondia having the image of her original mother having sex with another woman, that made Nysondia question everything. But even then, something happened that changed their lives forever. Nine months later, a healthy baby girl is born, between Viltea Nightarrow. That new little girl, is Kaylessara . During that time, Nysondia had been gifted with a new sibling, a half sister, who was just like Viltea, had a men’s tool between her legs, but also a slit (Hermaphrodite), and that made Nysondia feel, a bit odd. Thinking that she’ll have to start watching herself, she runs off into her room, where Lilthe still was sleeping and Nysondia was on her bed, holding herself. And then she heard a familiar whisper. She heard the whisper of her father from somewhere.

 

Unable to make out where it was from, she began to hear his void teachings, and on that day, she had parchment and writing tools, and began to constantly write void runes and phrases all over the parchment she had, listening carefully and keenly. Not knowing the outcome of what’ll happen if she follows her father’s whispers, Nysondia doesn’t care, as she knows it’ll do something to keep her distracted, and keep her mother focused on her sister and new half sister. At the current moment, Nysondia was overreacting, but the whispers of her father’s voice were guiding her, as she was doing what he could not.

 

The next two years were happy, as Zyadi and Viltea were a happy married couple, until something happened. Viltea was called out to go on a Ranger task. Zyadi did kiss Viltea goodbye and prayed for her safe journey, especially since in that time, Zyadi had abandoned the path of the Shadow and embraced the light. Viltea said it would only be a few weeks, but those few weeks turned into a few months, and then after a few months, she received a letter, stating that Viltea had never returned. That drove Zyadi into a sadness, but she knew that she had to maintain peace and happiness for her children. And despite losing another significant other, she made sure that this time, she’ll treat all of her kids equally. But then she found out truths that she didn’t realize.

 

She found out that Nysondia had gotten skinnier and more of a slender figure, as she was constantly working on something, and she began to eat less, and have more of a pale figure. Zyadi saw this and managed to get Sondi to eat more and get her more outside and into Silvermoon. Daily trips with all of her kids began to appear more often. Zyadi knew that from both her husband and her wife, she would have to make sure that they are happy and healthy and enjoying each other, so she made sure that would happen. But, down the line, events began to unravel and that made more truths be shown.

 

Years pass, as Nysondia is eighteen in human years, Lilthe is fifteen years old, and Kaylessara is fourteen. Nysondia has been dabbling more with the shadow and the Void, making Zyadi worry for her, since she is following dangerously close in her father’s footsteps. Lilthe shows immense prowess as a devout priestess. And Kaylessara, she shows no prowess in priesthood, as she had more of an interest within the ranks of a Ranger, like her mother. Thinking all of their paths conflict, Zyadi will have to work on getting Nysondia to get away from the Void, keep letting Lithe work with the church, and try and get Kaylessara to join the Rangers and train with them. Zyadi thought it would be the best possible plan of attack, but when acted upon, it backfired.

 

Nysondia took all of her belongings and fled, as she went with Umbric, by herself, and studied the Void like there was no tomorrow. She became a disciple of his works, and worked to study and embrace the void. Ever since she left, Zyadi went back into a bit of a depression, but tried to fight it and make sure her two little girls got the best possible training. Zyadi knew that Nysondia was going down a dark and forbidden path and hoped Nysondia would see the right way and stray away from the path of the Void, before it was too late. But, during the time under Umbric’s teachings had been further enhanced by Nysondia’s father’s whispers, and she had embraced the void and all it offered.

 

Nysondia, finally returned to Silvermoon City, after five years, as she has learned how to hide her real form. She walks into Silvermoon, looking for her mother’s home, as she has wondered if they live in the same place. After some searching, she found her mother’s home, and in a tattered robe, and knocks on the door. So her surprise, her younger sister, Lilthe answered the door. Nysondia said “L-Lithe...S-Sister...P-Please. Let me in...I-I needed to get away from that mad man.” as Lilthe nodded and brought her in. She then sat her down and went to get her some water. Nysondia looked around, as she saw Father’s study, and hastily ran to it. She ripped the boards off the door and ran inside, just as she got inside, her sister put up a barricade, preventing her from getting further.

 

Lilthe said “I KNEW IT! I SENSED THE VOID!” and Nysondia showed her real form, which made Lilthe lock up in fear and lower the barricade. She got inside, and grabbed the tome, as she began to read from it. Just on queue, Zyadi and Kaylessara walked in, and saw Nysondia cackling evilly. Zyadi quickly ran to Nysondia, and hit her with her staff. That made Nysondia look down, only to look up with void crazed eyes, as she rips a void tendril out of the rift, and grabs the first she can...Which was Kaylessara, her half sister. With that, another void tendril wraps around Nysondia, as she is pulled into the rift, as it closes. The room is now silent and restored to its previous state, with Zyadi and Lilthe staring there in shock at the sight of Nysondia being crazed by the Void.

 

Now inside the Void, Nysondia, or Sondi, was actually patting and cleaning Kaylessara, making sure she is nice and kept. Kaylessara, seeing this, was shocked. Sondi said “It’s okay sister...It’s okay...Everything will be fine. Just trust me. I promise you’ll be safe...No one will hurt you. You’re nice and safe.” as Sondi’s tone was, securing and safe. Kaylessara, or simply Sara, was shocked to see that Sondi was...Oddly sane. Sara then looked down at herself, and saw that Sondi was making sure she was happy and content and clean. Sara didn’t wish to say anything to make sure she didn’t anger or upset Sondi, so she let everything happened.

 

Sondi looked at Sara, as she gently helped her to her feet, “There sister! There! You’re nice and clean! I’m so sorry for any damage or dirt I got on you! I just had to get you out and let you embrace the Void! It’s the only right thing! The Light will fade, but even when the Light fades...The Shadow will be there! Please sister! Join my cause! Embrace the Void like I have done! You’ll find safety and peace within it!” as Sara was worried and concerned, but out of all the options she had...It was the only possible one that was safe. Sara worried for the mentality of her half sister, but knew that if she could try and help her, she could possibly restore her sister to a normalish mind set, or even or original one. Going against everything that she had worked for, she let her half sister corrupt her, and accept the Void.

 

Fast forward one more year, as Sondi is twenty-four and Sara is twenty years old, in human years that is, as Sondi has been disowned by her family, and Sara is still part of it. Sara has done much to try and make Sondi more sane, which was successfully, but Sondi is still mentally unstable and has...Episodes. But with the rise of all the other Void Elves from Alleria and Umbric, Sara now walks the world of Azeroth, with her crazed half sister Sondi.


End file.
